Handle With Care
by CecilyAurora
Summary: She thought she was doing what was best for her son and family, who knew it would be the one single thing taring them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Handle With Care**

Summary: She thought she was doing what was best for her son and family, who knew it would be the one single thing taring them apart.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea actually, sad but true. Its an amazing book by Jodi Picoult. The infamous Lucas and Brooke are owned by their owners leaving me only owning Cade and Ethaniel. At least its a start...

Author's Note: So this story is going to jump from person to person's point of view for each chapter, similar to the book so you'll know how each character is going through. I started with Brooke since she is kind of the one taking it the hardest. Its an ah-maz-ing book and I wish all you would read it, I couldn't put it down and finished it in a couple of days. I've been working on this for a while now, then stopped and now found it and want to finish it. So here goes nothing…

**Chapter One**

**Brooke's Point of View**

We wanted a healthy normal baby, isn't that what all parents want? One just like my first son, Cade, was. A kid that wouldn't have to worry about if he'll trip over things, or sleep the wrong way and breaking a new bone- one that probably broke before, but thats what we have to go through with Ethaniel.

OI took over our lives the day we found out something was wrong when E, was born. OI, or osteogenesis imperfecta is a rare bone disorder that causes fragile bones which are easily to break. I guess its my fault he is like this, I was supposed to keep him safe, I guess I didn't do my job well.

"Morning you," My husband of the past ten years smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen, a cup of coffee waiting in his hands for me.

"Oh this is heaven." I smiled smelling the aroma of the coffee. It was the perfect wake up call for me. Those lazy days of summer were far and gone, fall came bringing in the cool breeze in our small Carolinian town.

"Cade's up and moving, slowly, but moving." Lucas stated kissing my forehead. Before he came along I was a wreck in the making. Going from job to job trying to make ends meet for Cade and I. It was a long four years before he came along, and I couldn't change that at all.

"Thanks," I answered taking a sip.

"B, we need to figure out how we're going to afford all this." Lucas said looking at the pamphlet which E, put on the counter. A time for him to go to a convention with people, mostly kids, just like him. It seemed depressing to me if I do say so, but when Dr. Murphy brought it up at the last check up a month a go E was the most excited I have ever seen him. "I can try to see if I can find a second job, the teaching gig is bringing in enough for some bills, but not all. Plus since you don't want to send him anywhere…."

"Luke you know full well that those schools didn't not know what to do to protect him." I stated, he knew they didn't. As soon as we visited them, I made up my mind completely. I was going to stay at home with E all day. At first I worked from home, designing random things, like peoples dresses for special occasions and such, but as the years gone on and E got older and more mobile I couldn't take the risk of not watching him.

"Brooke, what else is there for us to do? Huh? The money from your parents and my dad are coming to an end soon. The money that we put away in Cade's college fund have slowly been used to pay the bills. There's nothing else to do. We need more money." Luke rubbed his temple. "I can't ask for a raise, its too risky since they started cutting back a lot."

"We'll make do, Lucas, don't we always?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts, we'll get through." I put on a fake smile. I had to be my cheery self, its what I was known for and stress wasn't going to stop it.

"Mornin'" Cade walked into the kitchen, earphones in and music blasting.

"Cade, you know the rules. Ipod off when you're at the table." I went into full on mom figure with Cade.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Momma guess what today is?" Ethaniel ran into the kitchen, thank goodness Lucas picked him up carefully of course.

"Bud, be careful. You know better, we don't need another hospital visit." He was true, at the hospital people knew us by first name bases now. "So what is today?"

"I get to see Dr. Murphy."

"Why is a four-year-old so excited about a doctors visit?" I laughed. For a four-year-old, E, was as tall as a two year old- but don't you dare tell him that. He hated his hight and being treated like a 'baby' cause of it, but it was something he will have to grown use to with OI.

"I get candy duh!" E smiled brightly.

"Not too much though, we don't need you having a belly ache." I smiled.

"Testing day?" Luke asked me.

"Yeah, its just you and Cade for tonight and maybe tomorrow. But pray only for tonight." I faked another smile, "Food's in the freezer so just heat it up and you should be good." Hospital visits for testing range from one day to a week, all on how E feels by the end and the tests in themselves.

"Cade, you need a ride?"

"Nah, I'll walk." Cade said his goodbyes before walking and slamming the front door. Our house didn't really fit in with there small town, Tree Hill has big house and well, our house was a small three bedroom house. It helped moving from the big house to the small when he was born to help with the bills.

"Time for me to take off too." Lucas sadly smiled at Ethaniel. He hated not being able to go to the testing anymore, but with the need for a steady income and all, using his sick days or vacation days is not an option.

"Daddy, you promised you'd come this time."

"Bud, you know I want too." Luke looked sad.

"Then come,"

"I can't. I have to go bring in the money so we can help you get better."

"I perfectly fine the way I was made," He wasn't ashamed of it like Luke or I felt at times, he was perfectly happy cause he didn't know any different.

"That is true bud, we love you the way you are." Luke smiled, kissing E on the forehead before walking out the door.

* * *

"Momma, look. I get my own tv!" Ethaniel smiled excitedly. Always smiling was what he did, he never saw the down side in things, well life in general.

"I see that babe," I looked up from my book. He looked so little on the hospital bed. Pillows surrounded him making sure he didn't fall or hit one of the metal bars. Safety first.

"Well look whose back," I heard a familiar voice. My best friend/ OBGYM doctor, one Haley James. We've been best friends since middle school, or before that. I couldn't really remember at that one moment, but its been a while. She was the first one doctor who was more then just a doctor. When Ethaniel was born she was there as support for me and Luke.

_-Flashback-_

_Something wasn't right, i could tell. I knew the feeling of going into labor after having Cade, but something was wrong. _

_"B, hang in there okay? We're going to rush you down to the OR and get this baby out of you." Haley smiled supportively at me. There was something beside's support and hope in that smile she wore. It was worry._

_"Wait, why?"_

_"The baby's heart rate is really low, Brooke. We need to get the baby out before its too late."_

_The first warning sign._

_"Where's Luke? Hales, he needs to be here." _

_"He's putting on the scrubs Hon, he'll be here as soon as we get you ready." Haley said calmly. I wasn't calm at all right now, I was freaking out. Ten minutes, thats how long it took for Lucas to be back at my side, my support. "Okay, you're going to feel some pressure Brooke,"_

_"Luke, I'm scared."_

_"It will be okay," Luke kissed my forehead. That's when I knew it will be._

_"Brooke, you have a new little baby boy," Haley smiled holding the baby over the blue tarp._

_"Why isn't he crying?" I knew a baby is supposesd to cry when they are born, its the way you know they're perfectly fine. _

_Another warning sign._

_-End Flashback-_

That day was the worst day ever, when it should be the best.

It turns out, when he was born, Ethaniel had two broken legs, cast where put on his little legs. It was the saddest day ever.

"Aunt Haley!" E screamed from his bed.

"Hey, how's me rockstar doing?"

"Awesome. I get candy when they finish."

"Candy, really?"

"Yeah." Ethaniel finished turning his attention back to the tv.

"So how are you doing, B?"

"I guess as good as someone can who has a kid with OI." I shrugged.

"Brooke, you can live a normal life, and try and let E live one. He deserves a childhood too." Haley pointed out to me. I wish I could give him that childhood he hoped for, but Lucas and I where to scared too.

"Hales, I'm doing the best I can."

"I know B." Haley said as her beeper went off. "Well looks like I'm needed downstairs. Bud, I'll be seeing you soon."

"Bye," E said not looking away from the screen.

"Honey, why don't you lower that? Maybe even try and rest before they start testing?" I asked. He was going to be tired, these always make him tired. A nap would do him good.

"Why don't we get this started?" Dr. Murphy smiled walking into the room. "But first Brooke, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," I was surprised. Dr. Murphy usually doesn't talk in private because most the time E is past out sleeping from the tests being down by the time she tells me whats going on.

"We've been doing some research on OI lately. We found something that your OBGYN should've noticed by the middle of the first trimester." Dr. Murphy explained to me, "There's normal test done and the proportion of the bones should've given your doctor a second look at something is wrong. I want to give you this to look at and talk over with Lucas later. It maybe the best way to help fund Ethaniel's needs."

Looking at what she gave me in my hands was more information on OI- all the test that should've happened in my monthly check ups- and a pamphlet on Wrongful Births Suit.

Could this actually help us? Many thoughts went running through my head. Haley should've told me. She should've warned me something was wrong from the beginning, but she didn't. I needed Luke's opinion on this whole thing. I put the pamphlets right into my purse and continued reading the magazine. The discussion would have to wait until we got home. Testing 1 down till the next in a month.

* * *

End Chapter One.

So it's short and all. But it's just a little preview somewhat of what the story will be like. I don't know much about OI, but reading the book _"Handle with Care"_ and doing some research online helped a little. I hope you liked this. I'm trying to get back into writing and this idea wouldn't leave my head. So please tell me what you think. -Den.


	2. Chapter 2

**Handle With Care**

Summary: She thought she was doing what was best for her son and family, who knew it would be the one single thing taring them apart.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea actually, sad but true. Its an amazing book by Jodi Picoult. The infamous Lucas and Brooke are owned by their owners leaving me only owning Cade and Ethaniel. At least its a start...

Author's Note: Here's chapter two, and now its in Lucas' point-of-view. The next chapter I think will be in Cade's and how he feels about all this mess OI causes. I'm speeding up the events compared to the book. Like the book is almost I think 20-40 chapters, so I'm going to make this at least ten, maybe fifteen- if I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A little into the mind of Lucas E. Scott. All personal thank you's are at the bottom :) I answered you're questions! Thanks for reviewing and please, pretty please keep them up! -Den

**Chapter Two**

**Lucas' Point Of View**

I couldn't believe what Brooke just showed me. A wrongful birth suit. I couldn't do that to E, he's my little man, my son to pass down my name, or to try. Most people don't live past the age of twenty with OI. But a father can dream, right? "Brooke, are you nuts?"

"Just read it Luke, it gives good information. Haley was supposed to tell us something wasn't right from the beginning, like when she made me go through all those test and then come back in a week for more. She is supposed to tell us."

"So you're saying if you knew E had OI you wouldn't have wanted him? You're saying he's a mistake?" I questioned trying to keep my voice down. Thanks to Cade being home, we made sure Cade kept E in his room playing with him till we settle this whole mess.

"Don't you dare say that Lucas. You know I wouldn't change my mind about having him. He's one of the greatest gifts in my life, but if we go through this mess it will help pay for things. We wouldn't need to live paycheck to paycheck with no savings. We would be living comfortably and you wouldn't need that second job so you can be here more for E. He hates that you're always working."

"Well if you went to work then I wouldn't be working two jobs." I harshly stated. I didn't mean to sound harsh, I wanted Brooke to see that maybe wrongful birth would prove to Ethaniel that we don't love him. E is my life, the reason I worked so hard lately, everything is for him and only him.

"Don't bring that up Luke," Brooke stared hard into my eyes. "I work my butt off to keep him safe and make sure he doesn't break anything."

"Yeah, yeah." I grabbed a beer out of the fridge before leaning against the counter.

"Can we just go see a lawyer, Brody, maybe he can tell us whats best."

"And throw our best friend under a bus?" I stated. "Hales would've told us if she knew something was wrong, she would've."

"You never know," She played with her fingers nervously. "Please Lucas, just let us go see the lawyer and we don't need to do anything about it if we don't when the time comes. It could be whats best for Ethaniel's life."

"Sure set up an appointment." I said walking out of the room. I still didn't know how I felt about this whole thing, it confused the hell out of me. Of course I couldn't see my life without E, he was mine. Sure there was Cade, and Brooke and I were happy with just him but there was something missing. Even though I adopted Cade the day I got married to Brooke, me and him still don't have the bond that I have with E.

"This is not how I wished it all would be." I heard her whisper. It wasn't how I wished either, but as of now there is nothing I can do to change it. E is here, and our lives are about taking care of him.

"Cade? E? How's it going up there?" I yelled up, checking up what was going on.

"Daddy, he's letting me play his video games," excitedly Ethaniel yelled down. We had a gate at the top of the stairs so he'll know not to come down with out someone carrying him, one wrong slip and he'll break something.

"Thats awesome, little man." I smiled.

"Daddy, can we go visit Mickey soon?" He looked at me, his eyes showed want, the wanting to do something that normal kids get to do, he wants to be a normal kid. "Can we go to Disney?"

"Disney?" Cade responded. "Can't we go to like Universal Studios or something?"

"Cade," I looked at him. He knew that we where just trying to give E a normal life, but sometimes that took away from his normal life. "I don't know if we can bud, I'll have to talk to Momma about it tonight."

A vacation could do the family some good for a little. Break away from the normal routine. Plus since teachers break was coming up for five days of no school it maybe a good idea.

"Okay," he responded.

"Bed time bud," It was my turn to put him to bed, and that made my night.

"Already?"

"Yes already. March." I laughed pointing to him room which only consisted of a mattress on the floor with pillows surrounding it, even though that may not even help.

"Night Cade," Ethaniel smiled hugging his brother the best he could. "I love you,"

"I love you too rockstar." Cade smiled back. I think Cade was the only one who treated E normal. He was the only one who wasn't worrying twenty-four-seven.

"Night daddy,"

"Night buddy," I kissed his forehead before walking out of the room. "Cade, you should start doing your homework,"

"Dad," He looked at me, "Come one, its the first week of school. Who gives homework?" I loved hearing him say dad, I was after all the only father figure he knew.

"So, do something. I think you've played enough video games for today."

"Fine," He stated turning off his TV. "Happy now?"

I didn't answer though, I just shut the door behind me before walking down the hall to mine and Brooke's room. "So E asked me something today,"

"Yeah, well what is it?"

"He wants to go to Disney." I looked at her as I changed out of my work clothes.

"Disney? Where'd that come from?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we can make it work." I said. "His birthday is coming up, maybe go for it during my break coming up?"

"Can we afford it?" Brooke asked me, that was the major question with everything we did lately.

"I think we may, but my mom can help. I know she would love too." My mom moved to Florida soon after I married Brooke. In her words, she needed to get away from this small town.

"Lucas, we can't relay on your mom for everything."

"B, she wants to see us. We'll drive down there to save money on flying and we'll stay outside the park at one of the cheap places. We can do this,"

"Okay."

* * *

It was my lunch break and I would do anything but sit in this lawyers office, anything instead of this.

"Is there a case or not?" Brooke wondered after showing him all the facts.

"We'll, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I think you may have an actual case here." Steven Jacobs said from behind his big wooden desk.

Brooke looked from him to me and back and forth. "I can't believe it."

"What are we going to do?" I questioned.

"I wanna go through with it." Was all Brooke said before my anger took over.

* * *

Chapter Two End :) I really wanted to get this one up and fast. The next one things start moving along more, so keep an eye out for chapter three. I'm going away for a week on Tuesday and I'm not sure if I want to bring my laptop or not. So I'll try and get chapter three written and up before then, if not I'll be home on the twenty seventh, so the next chapter will be up the twenty eighth. Thanks for reading!

**Personal thank yous:**

**Libby-** thanks for reviewing :) I really am thankful you liked it.

**Linda19**- thanks :) I tried to stay away from what I normally write, like I want a new zone to write in if you understand? Read the book, its ah-maz-ing. I enjoyed it so much!

**Sweetestgirl123-** I can't tell you what is going to happen to Brooke and Lucas, but there will be some tough spots like most marriages have. They'll do anything for their kids is all I'm going to say. Thanks for reading!

**Melissagirl- **Thanks for loving it! Please keep on reading it!

**G-styler**- I just felt like I needed a new idea, something I haven't tried before and this book I fell in love with and I guess I just put them together and it worked. Thanks for reviewing!

**MadeleineV-** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you keep reading!

**PettyBabe-** I would tell you to read the book, it is amazing, Jodi writes books that make your heart melt with the stuff the others go through. It will take sometime but things may get better or may get worse. I want them to be happy too, and Brooke normal wouldn't want to give up her baby but you need to see where she is coming from. She left everything she normally usually use to do and became a stay at home mother to protect a son that means the world. You'll find out why she's doing it later on….. and as for the jobs, Luke is a college teacher and Brooke was a fashion designer, but when E was around 1 and started to become mobile, Brooke quiet to give her full attention to E. Thanks for reading!

**dianehermans-** thanks for reviewing!


End file.
